They Will Pay
by Phayzer
Summary: After years of torturous tests in an facility for reasons unknown, a black haird blue eyed boy finally breaks out at the cost of his only friend, and swears that they will pay. But on the road to his battle for revenge, will Danny find something actually worth fighting for?
1. Chapter 1

**They will pay** (one shot)

Phantom ran.

Her hooves pounding on the lone, dark dirt road sounding as loud as thunder. Her eyes darting around, but all she can see are the towering trees with out stretched branches railing the sides of the road, as if trying to grab her. Phantom felt the riders cold hand on her black and whit coat "Go, Phantom. where almost there," came the weak voice of the blue eyed boy on top of the saddle as he stroked his friend. The boy wore black jeans and a big jumper with the hood over his head, and a deep frown on his face, and dark bags under his eyes as he has not slept for days. The only thing keeping him from passing out is the wind, and the gun shots from the black car behind them, the last of the dozen cars that pursued them in there escape from hell.

The car was at full speed, but the horse was faster. The boy swiftly motioned for his friend to turn the next corner, slightly flinching as another bullet just missed his head. Phantom obeyed and not even slowing down, sharply turned the narrow corner, breath heaving as they both heard the car just making the turn with a screech and another bullet flu over head. As they kept racing still getting faster, a grey fence came into view. On the other side of the fence is a deep, thick forest, a place that the devils can't chase them.

"Keep running Phantom." The boy breathed "You just have to jump over" Again bullets went flying, the people in the car knowing there prey was close to getting away. Another sound of a gun firing met the friends ears, only this time the sound ended with a ear breaking cry and Phantom falling to the ground, and the boy expertly doing a flip and landing on his feet, stumbling a bit as he hasn't eaten as much as he hasn't slept, his hood flying off to revel spiky, jet black hair.

"No!" The boy yelled looking at his only friend, who was breathing fast trying to get up, he could see that the led had hit her ankle badly. But the boy couldn't help her now, as the black car pulled to a skidding stop. The doors opened and two people stepped out, one is tall and skinny with glasses and a crowbar was a weapon, he was shaking and stayed on the other side of the car giving fearful looks at the kid, showing how scared he was. He was the smart one. The other man was also tall compared to the boy, who was now looking down to the ground, but this man was fat and confident as he held his gun to the boys chest, both men not giving a second glance at the screaming animal on the other side of the road, who had given up trying to stand.

"Get in the car experiment 4, 1, 14, 14, 24.6" The man with the gun spat "Or I'll blow your hart over that fence" He stepped closer "And don't think I won't" He snarled in the boy's ear. But the boy just looked at the man with blue, dark eyes, his expression still emotionless.

"Oh, don't worry" The boy stated, a slight echo in his voice "I know you would" Suddenly he shot his hand up, hitting the gun into the air before griping the mans arm and bending it until a snapping sound filled the air along with the painful screams of the man as he fell on his knees gripping his now broken arm, biting back tears as the boy grabbed the gun from mid air and the man with the crowbar was paralysed with fear on the spot.

The man on his knees felt cool metal under his chin, forcing him to look up at the even colder eyes of the boy. "But for you to do that sir, I have to have a hart" He said darkly before he turned around and walked a copal of steps away playing with the gun, and the man slowly got up as the boy spoked again "But maybe, I should thank you. With out all those painful tests, and trochar, I wouldn't be able to do this" The boy stoped and rased his arm, facing his palm to the car before a bright green ray shot out, hitting it and flipping it over in flames right on top of the paralysed man as he screamed. But the farther of two didn't have a chance.

"NO!" The man screamed, but before he could tack a single step to help his partner the boy swiftly turned around and shot a bullet in his ankle sending him back on his knees with a cry. But the screams of pain and help from both the men went in one ear of the boy and out the other as he walked up to the now crying, pathetic man on his knees.

"You feel that?" The boy asked him, pointing to the hole in his ankle "All that pian, is how my friend feels, and I can't help her" He then pointed the gun to the mans tear stained face "And this" He loaded the gun "Is how I feel" And pulled the trigger.

The boy quickly dropped the gun, not blinking at the limp body of the man, and was on his knees at Phantoms side before it hit the ground, looking over his only friend. Luckily, she was still breathing but very fast, her brown eyes looking strait at him the light of the fire shining off of them. The boy looked at where she got shot, and his own breath stoped. Phantom had gotten shot bad in her ankle, in fact, the wound was so bad that the hoof was only half attached, blood slowly oozing out, forming a red lake that half the animals body was laying in, the liquid socking into the boy's jeans.

A lonely tear fell down the boy's face as he looked back in his friends eye, and Phantom picked her head up. "Hush" The boy said calmly, putting a cold hand on her face another underneath, and gently put her head back down "It's all right" He lied "Your going to be all right" He stroked her black and whit fur "I'll find out why they did this to us, and more importantly, who" If possible, he frown deepened as the life in her eyes started to go and her breath got lighter "They will pay" And her body became limp.

The boy sat there for a long time, just staring at the horse with a face set it concrete, of pain. He sat there so long that the fire died out, and he was so fare away in his thoughts that he didn't even realise. But he did move eventually, standing up with far away eyes and walking towered the fence, picking up the gun as he went. He didn't stop when he reached the fence, just going throw it. But before he disappeared running into the forest without a trace, he looked up at the clear, starry night sky, and swore the next dark words.

"They **will** pay"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

The boy's worn out sneakers scraped the concrete, his legs being to tiered to lift up any weight. He had his black hood over his raven hair, and he wore a pure sight of misery on his face. His eye's still seeing the sight of his dead friend on the dirt road, and not focusing on the dark town around him. It had been 3 hours of non stop running to get to the first town, the sun just rising, but the tall buildings just made even darker shadows to the concrete ground, and the clouds blocking any colour in the sky from sight.

There weren't many people on the side walk, the same for the cars on the road, and the boy took no notice of either. He just continued walking down the street, not knowing where he was going, or what he wanted to do, until he felt his stomach ace and heard it scream for food, that's when he finally stoped and looked at his surroundings.

It was a pretty run down kind of place, with abandoned shops, trash every where and the biggest group of people he had seen on his trip where five men smocking in an alleyway. To any one ells who come and looked around would think it's hell for a kid, but for a boy who felt like he had been to hell and back, thought it as a nice place to stop for a break. He looked for open shops that sell food and maybe a motel to stay in for how ever long he needed, and his eyes lay upon a bright bar, the brightest building on the street. Much to his acing feets protest, the boy ran across the road and walked in to the building, and his tiered, blue eyes looked around.

It was a pretty well tended place, compared to outside, and was like any bar really. Stools in front of a bar, TV in the corner that most of the people inside were looking at, full tables and chairs around the room and the colour scheme seemed to be red and wood. To any one ells, this is just a normal bar, but to the boy , a whole new experience. Not that he showed it, as he walked up to the bar and sat down on the only spear stool, next to a very fat lady, and man with blonde heir. and he flinched as the man laughed at the brown haired man next to him. The boy didn't see anything to laugh about.

The smiling bar tender walked over to the boy with a cloth in hand.

"Hey kid, what would you like?" He asked, and blue eyes looked up to his brown ones, and then to the black bored behind him with chalk letters wording all the options and the price next to them, and back at the waiting man.

"I'm still looking" The boy said, his voice shacking a bit.

"Oh, ok" The man replied and walked to the next customer. The truth was that the boy new what he wanted, he wanted food, but he didn't have any money. He looked around, maybe someone dropped some notes, and he spotted a purple purse the fat lady next to him was holding, and got an idea. He invisibly phased his arm out of his jacket sleave, and put his hand into the bag before quickly bringing it back out and into the clothing like he had before, but the only difference was that now he had a hand full of notes in his pocket.

He signalled the bar tender he was ready to order, stating that he would like anything edible before handing over the cash. That's another reason he didn't order right away- he couldn't read. It's not like he had classes in the time he was in that hell of a place, as far as they new the boy was going to be a lab rat for the rest of his miserable and, to the boy, pointless, life. He could only make out some letters, thanks to the agents only having letters as names. He ate the food slowly, Nachos, as the man called it. The boy was used to having only one meal a day, or depending on the terms of the last experiment, nothing of a period of time- and most of the things they gave him was poisoned with something new. The only times he got actual food was when the scientists got an experiment right, or had a birthday, were they would celebrate and dace with smiling faces and feed the scraps to the lonely creature in the last cell. The birthday parties came more often then experiment success.

The boy finished the meal and left without a seconde glance, walking again up the sidewalk. A very run down motel caught his eye. It was, like the rest of the town, not the prettiest thing in the world, but with graffiti all over the building, a lit up sign and only one window blocked up with wood, it was hard to miss. He walked in to the small lobby, the only person was the bored lady on the other side of the counter. He cautiously walked up to her, she raised her head from her book with a frown.

"How many days will you be staying?" The receptionist asked. The boy stared at her a while before taking out the rest of the money from his pocket.

"Ahh, how many days will this get me?" He asked with a frown, handing her the money. The girls eyes went wide, and she quickly took the cash that would at least add up to $500.

"Ahh, that will do! Just call me if you need anything!" She quickly chucked him a key, and he caught it swiftly "Here is your room key!" She then jumped up from her seat with her bag and ran to the exit, but stoped and turned to the boy again "Wait, were are your parents?" The boy tilted his head "You know, family?" The boy was blank "Ahh, never mind" She ran back to the door "Wahoo! I'm outer here!" And she was gone, leaving the boy in the empty building.

"Family" The boy said to him self as he walked up the old stairs "What are they?" He had never heard of a 'family' before, he only learned of the outside world from the conversations of the 'people' around him. He was lucky to know what a motel was. When he was up on the seconded, and last, floor, he looked at his key, it had a the number 6 on it, but to him- it was a furan symbol. He held the key in the air as he walked down the hall, comparing it to the other numbers above the wooden doors, until he came to a match. He placed the key in the lock (Something he had see the scientists do all the time to unlock his cell) and opened the door with a creek before cautiously walking in side.

The room was small, but big enough to hold a fridge, a king bed, and a dresser. The boy was unlucky enough to get the room with the wood nailed to the window, but he didn't mind. Anything was better then the place he just escaped. He placed his only possession, witch was the gun, on the faded blue quilt of the bed and walked in to the bathroom.

The bathroom was simple, with a shower and toilet to the side, next to a small sink, a smaller mirror above that. The boy breathed in a sigh and pulled off his jumper, he didn't have a T-shirt. He showed the mirror all the scars up and down his chest and back, some of them he has had for years. They were all over his body in different places, but the all came from the same sores. The boy got in to the shower with his blood socked jeans and turned on the cold water, letting the liquid soak into his hair and pants, letting it wash over his sore body and his tiered eyes. After a while of bliss, he eventually turned off the water and then turned intangible, letting gravity take the drops of water and blood to the drain.

The boy grabbed his jumper and chucked it on the bed when he walked back in the room, then walked in front of the window. He couldn't see many things through the gaps the wood provided, but he could hear that it was raining. A slight smile played in his eyes as the rain reminded him of how he met Phantom. How it was a cold, wet night just like this one. The boy closed his eyes as he re-played the night 3 years ago.

He was curled up in a corner of his cell, the wind was blowing in a gap the storm had made further down the hall, but he did not shiver. The icy water started to slowly flood the place, creeping in his cage and touching his toes, slowly soaking his body, but he did not move. Some agents wearing white suits with the labels 'G.I.W' and 'Axion Labs' unlocked his cell, and opened the door with a creek, but he did not blink. He just sat there staring at nothing. As the agents pushed him up and out of the water, he did not struggle or protest, he just followed. You didn't need to be good at reading people to know why he didn't react to anything, if you just looked in his eyes you could tell, he was lost. Fare away in place only he knew. 8 years of being locked up, experimented on, and forced to train, has done this to him. He didn't even cry out as they pushed him in to the new, small room, just getting up and sitting on the bail of hey against the wall. But he did tense as realised he wasn't the only one in the room. He moved his head up to see a large, black and white animal. To you and me, it was just a horse, but to someone who has never seen anything but humans and guard dogs, this was scary. The boy slowly got up from his seat and took a step back as the horse came closer, but soon his back hit the hard door and he couldn't move due to no space and fear. The animal came closer with curios eyes, and the boy squeezed his shut, doing something he had leaned to do soon after he came here- he prepared for the worst. But as he waited, the worst didn't come, and after a while, he slowly opened his eyes but gasped and tried to pushed back further when he saw a big fury face right in front of his. The horse reeled back as well at the sound, both eyes wide as the just looked at each other, and the boy noticed that the animal had a big, stitch up scar on it's side.

"H-Have you been tested to?" The boy had whispered, and was surprised as the horse seemed to nod, but he tensed again as she come closer, her hooves clapping on the hared floor as her head come to his chest, she stopped, and to the boys surprised, she softly placed her forehead against his chest. A while past and she did not move, but the boy eventually did, he slowly lifted his hand, and shacked as he stroked her fur. The horse seemed to like this, and she showed it when she started to rub her head deeper in to his cold body. And that's when the boy did something he hadn't done for as long as he can remember. He smiled. He even laughed a bit as he hugged the big creature, and as she playfully nudged him in the shoulder. From that day forth he was back, thanks to this horse, he found him self again. And the days were more bearable, as every morning he would wake to the soft nudge of Phantoms silk nose on his cheek, and every morning, if only for a short time, a smile would play on his lips.

The boy opened his eyes back to reality. With a sigh he got in to the bed, knowing it would be hard to not wake up to the soft touch of his friends nose to his face. But as someone once said a long time ago, 'he was a tuff one'. He closed his eyes as he willed darkness to pull him in to a deep, uneasy sleep, and only one last thing went through his mind.

So this is what a bed feels like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, been a while...I've had this massive writers block for ALL of my stories! It is so annoying! DX**

* * *

**Chap 3**

* * *

_The light fire flickered in the small gush of wind let in by the open window, and a small boy moved closer the heat with a shiver. Suddenly the door of the living room opens and a shadowy figure walks in with a smile._

_"Oh, hey hIeKb" She says, but the name of the boy is muffled "Why is the widow open?" She asks in a sweet and kind tone anyone would smile at, and the small boy did with now big, bright, happy eyes. She walked past the red lounge on the carpet to the window and softly closed it. With a smile of her red lips the figure turned to her child, she walked over to him and sat down before putting an arm around his shoulder "You okay hun?" She asks softly and the boy shook his head._

_"I don't want him to come over..." He said truthfully, looking back to the fire. The women frowned._

_"What? Why?" She asks in concern. The boy shivered again._

_"H-He's s-scarwy" The child stuttered. _

_"Oh, no he's not!" she said, pulling him in to a tight, loving, hug. "And he's just staying for a couple of days, I think you can handle that." She hugged him tighter "Your a tough one." The black haired, blue eyed boy smiled._

_"Ok..." he whispered. Their conversation was cut short by a knock at the door. The boy got up with the shadow that is his mother._

_"Coming!" She yelled, and walked out the room, the boy getting on the couch. It wasn't long before she came back, but with some one else. A man with a suit and white hair was all that showed, the rest of his features were shadowed like the whole of his mother. The man smiled at him, and the boy shivered again. "Look who's here!" Said the mother in a happy tone, at a failed attempt to cheer her four year old son up. "Uncle Vlad!"_

The teen woke up with a start, jumping out of bed and breathing heavily as he darted his head around the dark room. He hated that dream, that dream has bugged him for a long time now for as long as he can remember. Who was that lady? Who was that man? And why did he feel so scared of him? The only thing he new about it was that it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. One of the only ones his traumatised brain has kept form when his was little. When he was free and innocent.

The boy breathed in slower gasps, trying to calm him self down and looked down at the sheet curled around his foot. He phased it off with a small tug. He walked over to the blocked up window; there was no light coming from the holes but he didn't feel tired any more. He gasped as he realised that he had slept all day.

"Oh, crud!" He cursed as he quickly picked up his gun from the floor. He must of been moving alot in his sleep. Heput on his jumper before running out of the room. He knew the agents would be looking for him. He has been there for as long as he can remember- he _must_ have been there for a reason. He ran down the wet, dark hall. That's something else that has bugged him for years, he still didn't know _why_ he or Phantom were there. He ran in to the lobby. But he was going to find out, some how, he will keep his promise and make them pay, _and_ make them talk. He walked out of the building to the dark streets and walked north, not really knowing were to go, just heading away from the lab. Keeping an eye out for people in white suits.

The boy breathed in the cool air and let the breeze wash over him as he put his hands in his pockets. Like last night, the streets were almost empty and dark, the only difference was the puddles that patched the road due to the heavy rain and the sky now being clear. He pulled his hood over his head just before being grabbed and pulled in to an alleyway with a yelp.

"Give me all your money!" The bulky teen hissed at the boy, pushing him on to the cracked wall. The boy didn't say anything, just looking at the group of five boys in black surrounding him, smug looks on all of their faces like they had won already. But the boy wasn't the only one there... he turned to look at another teen pushed up against the wall with a yellow jumper, red hat and army pants, he was hard to miss. He also had dark skin, a big black eye and a frightened look on his face. The opposite look from his as he turned to look back at the idiots. He hated people touching him.

"Are you deaf?!" The teen yelled "Give me what you've got!" The boy just showed a slight smirk at that.

"Ok." The boy said, before kneeing him in the gut. The teen let go and grabbed his stomach with a groan, backing off a bit. This let the others shake off their shock and angrily pounce at him. The boy didn't fuss about the large people diving at him, nor did he cry out, but what he did do would make anyone's jaw drop.

"AHH!" One of the teens cried out as he made his had his hand into a fist and went to punch the boy in the jaw, but gasped as his muscular arm was caught and the next thing he new was he was flipped over and on his back with a cry out of pain as his head his the hard cement. The boy didn't make a sound as he dodged all of the hits and kick the teens tried to dish out as fast as they could. But they had no idea who they were dealing with. The teen that got flipped on to the ground slowly got up, and smiled as he got an idea. He grunted as he climbed up on top of one of the dumpsters, just next to the fight where his friends still haven't made a hit. His plan was simple- jump on the kid to bring him down.

"AHHH!" The teen on the dumpster cried out as he leapt up in to the air, his friends gasped and got out of the way, but the boy just stayed in place and, to everyone's amazement, he jumped up and ran up the wall. Everything seemed to slow down as the boy defyed gravity, his sneakers on crumbling brick, and when he was higher the teen pushed off the building, doing a flip before kicking and punching him in mid air. When they landed, only the boy was standing, the older teen was knocked out cold. The boy looked at the rest of the group who were literally shaking with wide eyes. The boy wasn't even puffed.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, and the others quickly nodded.

"Err, w-we didn't mean any t-trouble!" One of them lied. The boy shook his head.

"I don't care." he said darkly. "Just get out of my sight." The teens nodded and just like that bolted out of the alleyway, leaving their friend still unconscious on the ground. The boy just sighed and turned the other way and started walking again, but suddenly someone jumped out from behind the dumpster, and with a yelp he dodged back.

"Wow! That was awesome dude!" The boy said with a wide smile. It was the same boy from before, with the weird, red hat and yellow jumper. The boy frowned as the he continued. "You were just like BAM! And that they were like AHH! And ran away!" He said as if the boy wasn't the one who beat them up himself. "And how you ran up that wall! Wow! You could be a super hero!" The boy walked past him- he was kind of in a hurry. But to his luck, the other followed, still going on about how stoked he was.

"Ok, ok, I get it..." The boy said, annoyed as he walked down the street that was now getting lighter as the sun stated to rise. "I was there."

"Oh, right!" The darker boy said, and suddenly jumped in front of the raven haired boy and out stretched his hand. "I'm Tucker! Tucker Foley!" He stated with a smile. But blue eyes just looked at his hand in confusion. What the heck is he supposed to do with that? "Erm, this is the part where you tell me your name..." The boys eyes widened. Name..._name_...Well, he couldn't tell him that he was experiment 4, 1, 14, 14, 25. So he looked around for inspiration, dumpsters, trash, shops... then his eyes lay upon and board in the window of a store and he looked closer. It had numbers on it, and under the numbers were letters, and he got an idea, he started to put the numbers of his 'name' and use the letters underneath them. He couldn't read to well, but he could just make out this word.

"D-Danny" The boy eventually said, and walked past Tucker with a frown. Maybe now he would leave him alone.

"Danny, hey," Tucker said, "Cool name! I used to know a Danny!" Danny sighed. _Why wont he go away?!_ He turned a corner and sped up a little, only to stop shortly after and he caught is breath, Tucker stoped behind him.

"Hey dude, why did ya stop?" Tuck asked and he followed Danny's gaze when he was met with no answer, and he saw a big bulky man in a whit suit. "Wow, well he really works out, doesn't h-" but he stoped when he noticed that Danny wasn't with him. "Danny?" He turned around to see Danny power walking the other way. Tucker ran to catch up. "So, were are you heading?" Tuck asked, keeping up with his quick pace. Danny slowed down as they came to a bus stop.

"Ummm..." Danny was going to answer, but Tuck cut him off.

"Oh, your catching the bus? So am I!" Tucker said cheerfully. Danny frowned.

"Tucker Foley, why are you following me?" He asked with slitted eyes. Tucker shrugged.

"Well, I don't haven't been here before..." he confessed.

"Oh, could have fooled me," Danny said sarcastically. Tuck took no notice.

"I _was_ on the bus, but I fell asleep. I woke up to the bus driver telling me to get off, and then I didn't know what to do! And then I got mugged, and then I found you! And you took care of them! So, I just don't want to get beat up again..." he finished, touching his black eye. Danny sighed- he didn't care what this guy wanted, but this boy did know what a 'bus' is.

"Yeah, I'm taking the _bus_," Danny breathed. He was taught how to drive lots of things in training, from cars to jets, but he had never heard of a bus. Maybe the reason he was there had no use for busses. And at that moment the bus pulled up to the stop, and some waiting people got on, no one got off. Danny was about to get on as well, but Tucker put his hand on his shoulder to stop him, well, he would have if Danny hadn't seen it coming and the next the Tucker knew, was that he was pushed up against the wall by that boy that didn't even blink in his direction.

"Oh, right!" the dark skinned boy chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "No touchy." He gave him an awkward smile. Danny nodded and let him go. "Well, I was going to say that you can't go on with out a ticket, dude." Tuck explained, and Danny sighed in disappointment. "So, it's a good thing my mum bought me two!" Tuck smiled and got out two pieces of paper. "Here," he gave one to Danny.

"W-What?" Danny stuttered, he was shocked. Was someone being _nice_ to him? This just had to be a joke, like all the times the agents used to trick his in to doing something when he was younger. But Tucker just smiled.

"Yeah, you can have one." He put it in Danny's hand. "They're not that much money, anyway." Danny held it with wide eyes, still thinking something bad was going to happen as he looked around. Tucker didn't acknowledge the strange behaviour and followed Danny on the bus. Danny took the window seat near the back, but frowned as Tucker sat next to him. He was grateful of the ticket, even if he didn't show it, but he still didn't like this kid following him around. And he still didn't trust him. But he let this slide. _If the kid would keep quiet for once this might be an all right trip.._. Tucker wasn't thinking the same thing, and after a while of silence as the bus drove out of town and Danny just staring out the window, Tuck decided to speak.

"So, where's your stop?" Tucker asked, not noticing the cringe for the teen next to him. Danny looked at the map on the back of the seat in front of him. He couldn't read any of the words but being able to wouldn't make a difference. He didn't know were to go. So, he just pointed to a small town up north, hoping that it wasn't were Tucker was planing to go. Tucker nodded at his choice with a smile. Danny cringed again at his words.

"Oh, Amity Park! That's were I live!" Tuck said cheerfully "Isn't that ironic?" he got a small device out of his pocket and didn't notice Danny tense up. "Hey, do you have a PDA?" Tuck asked, holding it up so Danny could see the small contraption. Danny shook his head. "Well, it's amazing! It holds 9 gigs of songs! And..." as Tucker kept rambling on about the machine, Danny zoned him out- something he usually did when an agent was yelling at him for something he did, or even didn't do after a crack of their whip. But it worked well in this situation too.

The boy sighed and looked out the window, watching the buildings turn into houses, and the houses slowly turn in to farm land. He pushed back a tear as they went past a lush green paddock with grass as high as your ankles. Phantom would have loved this. He could just picture her galloping in the light, getting all muddy as she rolled in the grass with a smile, and him right by her side. He couldn't stop the single drop that escaped and ran down his cheek, but it didn't get further for Danny quickly wiped it off and brought back his stern face, as if he was trying to prove to someone that he is tough. Like the girl in his dream had said.

Danny almost fell asleep on the long trip through towns, passing new and old buildings, strange people walking on the streets. Even Tucker had stoped talking, and instead just pressed buttons on his machine. Danny had asked him what he was doing.

"Just playing a game called 'Grand Theft Auto,'" Tuck had said not taking his eyes off the screen, that confused Danny- what was a game? But he didn't ask, just staring back out he window just in time to see a big sign saying:

**Amity Park: A nice place to live!**

Danny rolled his eyes at the smiling man on the bill board, but something else caught his eye, another sign that was lit up in blue on a big building not far away. He couldn't read it, but he new the symbols off by heart. Danny nudged Tuck, who looked up for the first time in the trip, squinting in the afternoon light.

"Tucker Foley," Danny addressed, still not getting the idea of 'first' and 'last' names yet, "What is that?" He pointed to the big building, and Tuck smiled.

"Oh, that? That's Axion labs! I know someone's dad who works there." Tuck stated. This got Danny's interest.

"Oh, really? Who might that be?" Danny asked, looking over to the boy. Tucker suddenly became all dreamy.

"Valerie Grey..." he sighed, and Danny showed a slightly dark smirk as he looked back out the window, just getting a last look at the lab before getting deeper in to town.

"Valerie Grey, hey?" Danny said to himself, mind still set on his promise ."Well, I might stop here after all..."

* * *

**Hope I'm not rushing this, I have alot of ideas for this fic and I whant to get it going! and I hope that this chap has better spelling! R&R ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

* * *

Sorry it's been so long ^.^'

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the middle of town, everybody swaying as the bus screeched into and uneasy stop before they managed to get out of the small space. Danny was one of the last to get out and take in his surroundings.

It was a nice town, with tall, neat buildings, houses and stores taking up the space. There were more people as well. But Danny wasn't interested in the shops with the latest gadgets, or the lovely smells of food from the near by bakery, he was busy looking out for sighs of this 'Valerie Grey' or Axion labs. She could lead her to the man Tucker Folly had mentioned that worked there.

"Hey Sam!" Danny was brought out of his thoughts to the sound of Tucker calling out to someone. He turned to see the boy waving his arms at a girl wearing a black top with a purple circle in the middle of it, a purple, green and black skirt, and combat boots, across the street. Her black hair swayed as she ran over to him. Danny just stood as they talked.

"Tuck" She said annoyed "Where have you been?! Your parents are worried sick!" The girl stated, stopping to give Tuck a tight hug. When they parted, tucker gave an embarrassed smile.

"Well, I drank the last of the milk this morning and mum tolled me to go and get some more, so I took the bus, but you know how I'm sleepy after I drink milk, and I, kinda, fell asleep.." He rubbed his arm "And when the bus driver woke me, I had to get off as it was the last stop. So, I got off, but then I got mugged by these guys in an alleyway and-" The girl cut him off with a gasp.

"WHAT! You got mugged!? Are you ok?" She asked, now looking him over with wide eyes, and only now seeing the black eye. Tucker brushed her off with a smile.

"Yes Sam, I'm alright" Tucker reassured her, and looked at Danny, who was still standing where he got off the bus "They only took my phone and gave me a black eye, if it wert for this guy, I don't know were I'd be. Probably the hospital" Now Sam looked at Danny with confused face, and then back a Tuck.

"Him? What did he do?" She asked, pointing a thumb at him as if he weren't even there. Danny frowned.

"Oh, you should have seen him Sam!" Tucker stated, now exited to tell the story "The guys took him off the street like the did to me, only, when they tolled him to give them his money, he went all ninja on then" He said, jumping a little in excitement, like he was re-living the moment, and then started to poorly act it out "They were like 'give us your money' and then he was like 'no' and then he was like 'hiya!' and started to beat them all up. and then they were like 'Ahh!' and ran away!" Hi finished with a huge smile "Man you should have seen him!" Sam just rolled her eyes, her friend was probably just over reacting, like he usually does. Sam then turned Danny and held out her hand.

"Well, hey, I'm Sam" She stated, Danny just looked at her hand in confusion. That's the second time someone has held out a hand to him, what the heck does it mean? Sam frowned, and lower her hand "So, Tuck says that you can fight" She started "I've been doing karate for two years, what about you?" Danny looked at her.

"10 years" He said. Sam looked surprised.

"Wow, you must be good, which art?" She asked, curios.

"All of them" He stated, and looked around at the buildings once more, not caring about this girls surprised face. Tucker budded in.

"Soooo, Sam, do you have any milk? I still haven't got any." Tucker said. Sam looked to him and rolled her eyes, typical.

"Ok, and it's getting late, you can call your mum to pick you up ay my place" Sam said, grabbing her friends wrist and walking up the street, only to stop as Tuck released him self from her grip. Tucker turned to Danny, who was walking the other way.

"Hey, you whana come?" Tuck asked, Danny turned stopped and around, but didn't get to say anything as Sam grabbed Tuck, spinning him around to face her.

"Are you crazy" She hissed, so the other boy couldn't hear her. But Danny could, loud and clear.

"What?" Tucker asked in confusion. Sam, again, rolled her eyes with a grown.

"Have you looked at this kid?" She asked.

"Danny" Tucker said.

"What?"

"That's his name, Danny" Sam, sighed.

"I don't care Tucker, he is NOT coming in to my house" She said firmly. Tucker frowned.

"Why not! He saved my life!"

"He is from a creepy town in the middle of no where!" Sam insisted "Who now's why he's here!" It was Tuckers turn to rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, you watch to many movies" Tucker laughed "I bet you think he's here just to kill someone like in Hit Man" Sam crossed her arms.

"On I don't" She said "I just don't want someone from the ghetto to be in my house" Tucker looked at her sceptically "What?"

"Your starting to sound like your parents" He confessed, and Sam gasped and his expression turned to shock, fists clenched.

"I do not sound like my parents!" She screeched. Danny had to cover his ears.

"Then prove it" Tucker challenged "Be that kind person that your parents hate, he DID save my life" Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ok" She said in defeat "But I will keep an eye on him" Tucker smiled and gave her a hug, not caring that she cringed at the contacted.

"Thanks!" He then turned back to Danny "So, you want to come?" Danny thought about this, Tucker was the only person he new right now, and he was the only one that could give him info in this 'Grey' family. And who knows what's inside this girl's house that he could use. Well, the pros weighed out the cons and he eventually nodded, walking over to the two. Tucker showed a wide smile, were as Sam showed a strained one. As they walked down the street Tucker whispered something in Sam's ear.

"Oh, and don't touch him"

* * *

Tucker talked to Danny and Sam as they walked down the streets, Danny not paying any attention, just idly following the two, lost in his own thoughts. He did catch some of the conversation, something about a wired family that lived in the house with the big flashing sign above there door. Tucker explained how they were crazy, and when Danny asked 'How?' Tuck said something about ghost hunting. Sam was as quiet as Danny most of the time, but he saw every time she snatched a glace at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Well, here we are" Sam stated as they turned the last corner. The house was two stories and, like the other houses in the town, red brick. Sam opened the thick, wood door.

* * *

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember this story? he he ^.^'**

**CHAP 5**

"I'm Hooome!" Sam yelled down in the house, walking inside. Tucker closed the door when everyone was in the house, while Danny took a quick look around.

The house theme seemed to be cream walls and red carpet, a bit of pink on the shelves. The front door opened to a hall way, to the left was an arch way to the kitchen, to the right an arch way the living room, in front of him was a stair case connected to the wall, next to it a closed door.

"Sam, keep it down." A man spoke, poking his head out of the kitchen. "Your mum is working." The man then noticed the two boys standing with her, and shook his head "Just go play with your friends up stairs. And be quiet." He then disappeared just as quickly as he showed up. Danny saw Sam roll her eyes.

"Nice to see you to dad." She mumbled, and waved for Tucker and his new friend to follower her up the stairs. Stomping up them as loud as she could with a smirk.

"Here we are." She grumbled, opening up a purple door to revile a room that could only be descried as Black. Black walls, black shelves, black bed, black toys, black carpet, pretty muck everything was black apart from a few odd purple touches that looked like a failed attempt to even things out. "You two can chill here while I go get some milk. And some ice for that eye Tuck." And Sam left the room. Tucker just smiled and collapsed on a black bean bag with a sigh.

Though there was not much to look at, something did catch Danny's eye. Above the bed on the wall were two swords crossing as a decoration.

"Hey man, why you look so tense? Just relax." Tuck said, picking up a remote, turning on the TV before picking up the gaming controller and picking a game. _Relax_. But Danny will relax. He will rest, but only after they pay for what they did to him. And Phantom. Danny found himself clenching his fist at the thought of his friend again. Tucker must have seen. "Hey, are you ok?" Tuck asked, and started to play a racing game. Danny tried to calm down.

"I'm fine." He lied, and sat at he edge of the bed. Now that Tuck was the only one here, Danny could get some more information out of him. "You said something about a Valerie Gray, and her dad working at Axion Labs. Could you tell me more about that?"

"Sure. But why?" Tuck asked, eyes fixed on the game.

"I just have some interest in Axion Labs. I would love to meet someone who works there." Danny calmly said. Tucker smiled.

"Oh, well ok. What do you want to know?" Danny didn't wast any time.

"What position is he?" Danny asked.

"Ahh, I'm pretty sure he is the boss of the labs in amity." Danny smirked. Perfect.

"Were can I find him?" Tucker paused the game, and turned to face Danny, playing with the controller as he though.

"Ummm, he works night shifts at the labs main offices from 8pm-2am." Tucker said "I know because Val is always complaining about it." Danny got up from the bed, at the same time Sam finally got back.

"Geez, my mum wont get off my back." Sam grumbled, closing the door with her foot as her hands were full. "Alright Tuck, here's some ice for that eye and your milk." She said handing the items to Tucker, who had a big grim.

"Thanks Sam! Your a life saver." Tucker stated, putting the ice on his face.

"Yes, and as I here I'm not the only one." Sam turned to Danny "So, you beat up some thugs out of town and helped Tucker get home, can I ask were your from?" Sam looked at Danny sceptically, expecting an answer. But instead of talking, the boy started to walk towards the door.

"I need to go." Danny said. Sam's face became stern.

"Hey, stop. You didn't answer my question." She said, crossing her arms.

"I know." Danny said, and closed the door. Sam growled, and ran across the room, quickly opening the door again.

"Your not leaving until yo-" Sam cut her self off when she realised he wasn't there.

"Hey Sam, do you still have some chocolate in that draw?!" Tuck called. Sam turned back around to see Tucker playing the play station while trying to balance the ice pack on his bad eye.

"Ahh, y-yeah. I think." Sam said, walking to the dresser in the corner on the room and rummaged through one of the draws.

"See? Tolled you Danny wasn't bad. And you thought he was here to kill someone." Tucker chuckled. Sam rolled her eyes, of cors Tucker thought this kid was normal.

"I didn't think he was a murderer Tucker, I was just sceptical." Sam said, throwing a chocolate bar at the back of his head, as she grabbed a hand full for her self.

"Right, right" Tuck said "Well I think he is pretty cool. And he is awesome at fighting. May be I can get him to beat up Dash." He wondered. Sam shook her head.

"Move over, I'm playing to." Sam smiled, sitting on the floor next to tucker and leaned her back on the bean bag. Sam grabbed the nearest controller with a sigh. She believes she was right to be sceptical about Danny, and she didn't think he was a murderer. A 14 year old boy travelling from towns just to kill? It's just unheard of. And he didn't even have any weapons.

"Oh, and by the way, I like how you took those swords off the wall. I was always afraid they would fall down and hurt you or something." Tucker laughed. Sam's eyes widened, and she quickly turned to look at the swords above her bed, but they were gone. And she didn't move them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 **

"Hmm, hm, hum." Mr Gray sang no particular song as he walked in to Axion Labs. The bright and warm hallway was pleasant as it was dark and freezing out side, and he hated the dark. His singing became more cheerful as he walked up the stairs, nodding to his underlings in place of saying hello when he walked past them. He soon got to the elevator and pressed the up button, as his office was at the top of the tallest part of the building, he wanted anything but to walk.

"Oh! Good morning sir!" Mr Grey stopped his singing, just to sigh instead when he heard the bright and squeaky voice of his sectary. He turned his head to face the small woman with glasses, who was right now struggling to hold all the paper work in her hands.

"Linda," Mr Gray grumbled "It's 8 at night. Not morning." Linda paused, then showed an expression you could only describe as gob smacked.

"Oh, sorry sir! it's just I've been hear all day! I guess the hours seemed to blend together. Oh! I can't believe I just said good morning at night! I'm the one that's supposed to be telling you what the time is!" She now looked upset and embarrassed, with some of the paper scrunched in her hands and she seemed to be shrinking in to herself. Grey sighed again, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine Linda." Grey grumbled just as the elevator opened. _Finally!_ Grey found him self thinking, and stepped inside. But unfortunately, so did Linda. They both pressed there designated floors, though Mr Gray paused to think if he should just get out and take the next elevator. The door closed with not even a sound, and they began there travel to the upper floors. Even though they were only in there for about 5 seconds, Linda decided to break the silence.

"So! How is Valerie? Didn't the school holidays just finish? How were they? Bet you got to spend alot of time together!" She then gasped "Wait! You worked all through the holidays didn't you? Valerie mustn't bee to happy about that. Or is she used to it now? You are a work-acholic, so it wouldn't surprise me. Why do you like work so much? Dose it keep your mind off things? I nit to keep my mind off of my dead bird." Linda sighed "He was to young to die. Have you ever had a great pet?" Linda looked up at her boss, her eyes looked to big for her head thanks to her glasses. Mr Grey just shook his head in confusion, trying to proses how the conversation went from his daughter to him having a pet. Luckily, he was saved by the bell of the elevator as it reached Linda's floor. Linda smiled, seeming alot happier than before as she exited the elevator. "Bey Mr Grey! Nice chat!" And the doors closed.

"Oh my god." Grey growled, leaning against the wall as the elevator kept going up. Having her as a sectary was bad enough, but did she have to meet him every night? No. No she did not. It was just another thing to make this day bad. Before he left for work, he and Valerie had another fight. What about? He wasn't really sure himself. Most of the fights he had with his daughter pretty much went as badly as Linda's questions. Finally getting to his floor, he automatically walked into his dull office and sat at his desk with a tyred sigh.

Another normal, boring day planed out from start to finish. He knew he did what he did because he had to. He had to get money to support Valerie and himself. But he has always had these little fantasies where he would go out of town and just, go! Go where ever he pleased, with Valerie of course. They may fight, but that would never mean he didn't love her.

He looked at the picture of Val on his desk, the ticking of the clock in the background as he stared. Yep, how could you not love that face? He then looked at the paper work on the desk, and picked one up. Well, might as well do some work. But as he looked over the writing, he noticed something. The clock had stopped ticking. Liking the excuse to stop working, he steadily got up and walked over to the clock on the shelf, and yep, it had stopped. Mr Grey picked it up and did what anyone else would do to a broken clock, he shook it. But he instantly stopped when the lights began to flicker, and the room got colder. He slowly put the clock back, and stood in place.

"H-hello?" Was all he could say. Suddenly the lights went completely out and he regretted his words instantly.

"Hi." Came an echoing voice and then a punch to the face, knocking the man to the ground instantly with a cry. Grey looked around the room, his hand on his cheek as he tasted the blood coming from his mouth. But all he could see was black.

"W-who's there?!" Grey cried, trying to get back up on his feet, only to suffer a kick to the stomach.

"Stay down, Grey." The voice came back, but Grey couldn't pinpoint the location the sound was coming from. It sounded as though the person was every where. Grey did as he was tolled, now clutching his stomach with a pained grown. Blood dripped out of his mouth.

"W-what do-o y-you want?" Grey struggled to say the words through the pain and blood.

"I want all the information you have on experiment Z4, 1, 14, 14, 24." At that Grey was confused, and he shook his head.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Now he took a blow to the back, this time holding his breath to keep from crying out. A hand then gripped his hair, pulling him up just to get another blow to the face, making the man cry out again. "I-I'm serious!" He just managed to get out. The other in the room let go of his hair, letting him drop back on the ground.

"I know it's here!" The other said, and Grey heard the sound of draws being dumped on the ground. "Don't lie to me!" The more grey listened to this voice, the more it sounded like a young boy. Another draw fell to the ground, paper raining around the single father. "Find it!" Suddenly the lights came back to life, almost blinding the man. But even though his eyes were still adjusting, he quickly looked around the room as much as a his injured body could on the ground. But there was no one there. There were two draws on the ground, and paper everywhere, but not the person who caused it. He groaned, getting himself into a sitting position with one arm, the other clutching his torso. It was when he was sitting upright did he feel a sharp object dig in to his spine. "Find it."

Trying to stay as clam as possible, Mr Gray forced himself on his feet, trying his best to ignore the pain of his body and the blade digging harder in to his back. He knew telling this psycho that he didn't know what he was talking about again was useless. But finding something that didn't exist would be useless too, although it might by him some time to figure out what to do.

With that in mind, he limped to the draw labelled files 'X, Y, Z' and started looking as he was tolled. Flicking through the paper he only now noticed how cold it was, like he was back out side in the freezing night, only colder. I fact, his finger nails had started to freeze. Gray held up his hands to look at his nails closer, as the tips of his hair start to turn white.

"W-what's h-happening..?" Gray stuttered, both from fear and cold. The only answer was the blade moving to his neck and the message was clear. Hurry up, or else.

Gray shakily brought his freezing hands back to the files. Swallowing the combination of spit and blood building up in his mouth. This was it, he was a dead man. The only hope was to get that file. But it didn't exist. From the corner of his eyes he could see the picture of Valerie on the ground, and a tear began to form. _My little girl_. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing her again, or Val waking to find his bed empty. Although he was at the bridge of breaking down, when he turned back to the files, hope washed over him. There, at the very back, was a dusty old file marked 'Z4, 1, 14, 14, 24'. He actually smiled abit as his shaking hands went to pick it up. This was the file! He didn't know how it got there, or what it was about, but he didn't care. This was the ticket to go back to his daughter. Even Linda would be nice to see right now. Gray picked it up, his body still slowly freezing over.

"T-This i-is it." Gray said, pulling it out of the draw "This i-is t-the file y-you want." The blade was withdrawn from his neck, and the paper was taken from his hands as the temperature went up. Gray could hear ruffling of the paper, like the psycho was trying to hide it some where in his clothing. Although the pain was still stabbing him, and his body still cold, relief was flowing in him. But that immediately went away when two blades crossed in front of his neck. "W-what are you d-doing?" He asked with wide eyes. "I-I gave y-you the file!" But the cries of reasoning were in vain. Without even a word, the swords sliced through the mans neck with ease, the decapitated head landing on the floor as the body stayed frozen in place.

The boy cleaned the blood off the swards by turning them intangible before attaching them back to his belt. He quickly turned away from the pool of blood that was flowing out of the body's neck, and oozing in to the carpet. Instead, he walked calmly to the window, one hand holding the new file in the pocket of his jumper, and walked through the wall. Gone, just like that. Leaving the dead man, his head still looking at the picture of his happy, now orphan, daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I was so long, this chapter was bugging me. I knew what I wanted to happed, but I just couldn't get it down.**

**I apologise in advance for the spelling..**

* * *

**Chap 7**

Sam lay on her bed with a sigh, a chocolate bar in her hand. Tucker had left for home an hour ago, and she was bored out of her mind. She took another bite of her bar before sitting up. It was like this every time she was home, without Tucker of curse. Just another boring night in her room, waiting to sleep so she could run away from reality for what seemed like seconds. Sam smiled.

"Run away.." She whispered, sitting up again, looking out her window to a view of lit up cars driving by. Sam had always been the rebellious type, from waring black instead of pick, to forging signatures and 'borrowing' motorcycles. It was just how she was.

The sound of the front door closing came up the stairs and in to the room. Sam frowned and walked to her window, looking outside just in time to see the family car dire away form the house. To where Sam might never know.

To her parents, Sam's 'rebellious attitude' was something that could be fixed if pushed to do so. They saw it as a flaw in there daughter. To Sam, it was fun, just something to get her out of _boring_ and in to exiting! She wanted nothing more than to feel adrenalin pumping in her veins. To be tested on what she could do and how far she could go. For the countless times of wishing she could just run away to come true.

Sam looked at the clear night sky, silence filled the air, proving she was alone. Knowing she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, she decided that she was going to go out too. Grabbing her purple spider bag, she left her room and headed out in the cold.

Danny shifted into the first ally way he came across, now near the centre of town. He pressed his back against the red brick wall, looking left and right for any unwelcome eyes. Satisfied with being alone, he reached down his jumper and pulled out what he had killed for earlier that night.

The file was a bit faded and had creases all over it, proving it not being new. It had even more creases when it's new owner's hand griped tighter to it.

"I am such an idiot..." Danny whispered to him self, sliding down the wall to a sitting position on the ground. He dropped the file beside him, one hand now gripping his hair. He knew this would happen, he knew it was a problem from the start. But still, he somehow convinced himself that it would all work out.

Danny glanced at the file again, some paper having slid out of it showed clear words. Words the boy couldn't understand.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Danny said, hitting the back of his head on the wall with every word. Now what? It's not like he could just learn to read over night. The boy put his head in his hands with a growl, the sound of the city filling his ears. He heard cars speeding, lights flickering, people walking...

Danny lifted his head from his hands, an idea playing in his mind.

"I just need someone who _can_ read..." He said, looking out to the streets. It was the only solution he could think of, and it would have to do for now. He looked back to the file, the paper blowing a bit in the stray breeze. His eyebrows creased as he picked the file back up, along with himself. Danny put the paper back in to his jumper before strolling back out of the ally way and on to the streets. He could feel the invisible swords at his side, and the gun at the back of his jeans as one though went through his head.

This should be a piece of cake.

Sam hugged her bag closer as a clod breeze hit her back, silently wishing she had brought a jumper or jacket. She weaved around the buildings, people and streets, not looking far anything in particular. But her eyes did fall on someone she was hoping she wouldn't see again.

Across the street form where she was standing, was a boy with black hair, black jumper, and grey jeans. Sam wasn't going to bother in remembering his name, but she was hoping this guy was out of town already. But he obviously wasn't, and by the way he was darting his head around, it seems like he was up to something.

Sam hugged her bag tighter as she glared at Tucker's 'new friend'. It wasn't the first time Tuck had thought someone dodgy was a buddy, but this was a fist time one of his friends had stolen from her. But looking him up and down, there were no sign of here swords. She glared harder. Where did he put them?

She knew there was only one way to find out, and with a stomp in her step she made her way across the road.

"Hey, you!" Sam called to the boy. Danny immediately looked up, darting his eyes over to the storming Sam coming his way. "Who do you think you are?" Danny didn't answer, just waited for Sam to come closer. Only when Sam stopped in front of him did Danny speak.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, tilting his head with an unreadable expression. Sam's face became stern.

"You know what I mean! Don't play dumb with me." Sam said. "Where are my swords?" Danny frowned, slightly touting the invisible objects on his side.

"I don't know what your talking about." Danny stated, but Sam saw right through his lie and crossed her arms.

"Yeah right. You suck at lying." Sam stated, leaning in closer. "Where are they?" Danny slumped his shoulders with a sighed, looking away.

"Ok, you got me." Danny said, putting up his hands. "It was just a bit of fun. You can have them back if you want." Danny turned around and started to walk the other way.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, running up to him and grabbing his shoulder "Then give them back!" Danny tensed at the contact, gritting his teeth to stay calm. He turned his head and looked to Sam.

"If you want them, than follow me." Danny struggled to say through his teeth. Sam let go of his shoulder.

"Fine then. Lead the way." Sam ordered. Danny smirked and continued walking down the street, Sam close behind. She knew this guy was dodgy, and that she really shouldn't be following him, but she needed those swords back. they were a present from her grandmother, the only relative she could stand, and she love them. Plus, they were the only weapon her parents would let her keep. And f this boy did turn, than she had two years of karate lessons up her sleave.

Sam followed Danny down an alleyway witch lead to a quiet one-way road, cars parked along the sidewalk. On one ever came here unless you live in one of the buildings, which was why there wasn't anyone here. And why Danny stopped in front of one of the cars.

"Well, where are they?" Sam asked, her body tensing a bit when Danny faced her again.

"In the car." Danny said. Sam looked in the windows, but saw no sign of there being a weapon.

"Nice try, but I don't see them." Sam said, straighten up and crossing her arms again. Danny shook his head.

"No, no." Danny said "I meant 'get in the car'." Butterfly's started to fight in Sam stomach as she took a step back.

"Like I would go in there with no reason." She said sternly, trying to cover up her fear. Danny shook his head.

"Your quite right, Manson." Danny said. Sam didn't have time to react at the sudden grip on her arm. "Allow me to help with that reason." Sam's breath caught in her lungs and she froze at the sudden sting of cold metal pressed on her back. "Is your life reason enough?" Danny asked, and took a step towards the car, digging the gun further in her back so Sam would follow. But the only movement he got was an elbow to his stomach, making him drop the gun at the sudden, unexpected movement.

"Get off me!" Sam cried out as she dug her elbow into his gut before jumping away. Well, she tried to, but even though Danny bowing his head at the blow, his grip on Sam didn't loosen. She pulled and even scratched at the hand, but the grip only go t tighter. Danny started to laugh, looking back up at the struggling Sam.

"Ha, ha. Your going to have to do better than _that_, Manson." Danny said, a wicked grin on his face "All you did was make it more fun." Hie clenched his free hand in to a fist, and brought it right in to Sam's torso, the force making her band into the blow. All the air escaped her lungs, and she felt like throwing up.

Danny lifted her up and over his shoulder with ease, walking back to the car. With the doors already unlocked, it was easy to dump Sam in the front seat and put the seat belt on for her, knowing she wont be moving much for a while. Danny got in the drivers seat, getting out the keys he had acquired earlier, he started the car.

"W-what d-do y-you want with me..?" Sam could just get out. Danny didn't bother to look at her as he pulled out onto the road, nor did he answer her question. He did, however, count down the seconds in his head for Sam to fall unconscious.

_'3 . 2. 1..._'

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. Reviews are appreciated :) **


End file.
